The Unofficial Round
by chibi-noki
Summary: During the interval between the semi-final and final round, what trouble does Nao get herself into?
1. Anticipating the Future

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction based on the manga/series Liar Game. It is in no way a work of the original author Shinobu Kaitani who is a genius for creating such great work. This is purely made up from my imagination. I love Liar Game and this is my way of showing it. Please enjoy!

Anticipating the Future

They did it, they passed! Nao couldn't believe she actually made it this far into the Liar Game; of course, it wouldn't have been possible without Akiyama's help. Though she sensed that the final stage was going to be ten times more intense than what she'd experienced thus far, she wouldn't be deterred. Though she wasn't going to proceed to the finals, her goal of ending the game still remained the same. Furthermore, she had Akiyama as her ally. She knew nothing would stop either of them from bringing down the LGT organization no matter how devious or difficult the final stage may be. She believed that they'd beat this horribly twisted game.

It'd been two days since the semi-final round ended, yet Nao still felt jittery. Maybe she was still recuperating from their latest battle or maybe she still couldn't accept the fact that it was over, but she knew she needed to prepare herself so she'd be ready to give support in any way she can. This final round was going to be the most important battle even if she wasn't going to be in it. It just meant so much for her to see the game end.

Since the game started, her life had changed drastically. Not only did it expose her to things she never thought existed before, it also taught her more than she expected. As challenging and cruel this game is, she learned many important lessons in life. Rather than weakening her belief in the nature of human beings, it only strengthened and confirmed what she knew all along – that people can be good. Through the different rounds, it has continually showed her that if people unite together towards the same goal without harming one another, they can save everyone. It also affirmed her belief that even when facing the alluring power of money and greed, personal desires can be overcome for the greater benefit of the good.

Nao smiled as she walked towards her apartment. It was such a good feeling to be alive; she hardly believed her luck. She looked up towards the sky and smiled widely at the white sun that was shining radiantly amidst the gray skies. Like the sun, Nao vowed to do everything in her power to stand strong no matter what obstacles gets thrown her way.

* * *

Same day

Shinichi Akiyama watched from the bench as a man frantically chased after the robber who took his briefcase. He continued to watch them as they disappeared from his line of sight. He could've lent a helping hand, but how many people can he help? It was useless; it still wouldn't change a single thing because human nature is selfish. Being used to the ugliness of society, it really wasn't anything new to him; on the contrary, it was an all too common sight. How many times had he seen such despicable displays like this? Too much, he supposed. In this world, only the fittest survived and that was plain reality. Harsh, but true. Being weak would only mean you'd get eliminated and destroyed. However, he was slowly beginning to believe that not everything may be as how he originally thought, and it was all because of one girl.

Akiyama thought about the events that all started since he met Nao Kanzaki. He didn't know what it was about her that affected him so, but he guessed it is her insistent honesty that stroked something in his heart. In the beginning, it was her honesty that reminded him of his mother that convinced him to listen to her story. But as he got more and more involved in the game, he found himself ultimately wanting the same things in her quest - to bring the LGT organization down. It was funny how nothing ever mattered to him anymore after his mom's death, except revenge, but with Nao, he found himself naturally coming to her aid whenever she was in trouble. Somehow, she had become his weakness unknowingly. Even their enemies saw it and used it against them to their disadvantage. But it was also this very stubborn honesty and her desire to help everyone that pulls the others into following her, which allowed them to move safely from one level onto the next. Though it was uncomfortable and puzzling to him that he would put in so much effort into helping this girl in the first place, Akiyama felt he had to shield Nao from the devious lies in this repulsive world. Maybe by keeping her pure, he can believe that there is hope after all.

The previous battle had been tough. He wasn't sure what was going to happen in the next round, but he made a promise to himself that he would bring this game to an end once and for all. For his mother, for himself, for Nao, and even for the others, he needed to do this in order to let go and move on. Akiyama didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about the last round. No one knows what will happen or what kind of game it was going to be. Now that the responsibility has been put upon him solely, it felt surreal. After all, they knew that there was going to be only one winner in the end. And the thought of fighting alone made Akiyama uneasy.

The ending results of the semi-finals were not what he envisioned. A part of him was relieved that Nao was out of the game. That way, she would not be in any danger of falling into debt. But another part of him was somewhat disappointed. It had been their goal to destroy the game in the first place that they decided to continue and fight til the end. But without her by his side, it was a different kind of feeling. If she had been able to proceed to the final round, he was confident they'd win. Though she may not be the brightest, but her trust, determination and strong will made up for her weaknesses. By not giving up, she was able to endure all the challenges and gotten to where she is. And along the way, he saw Nao grow. He realized this long ago, but Nao might've been the one who could actually beat this vicious game. Akiyama knew it was a slim chance, but it was a chance nevertheless. Now that things have come to this, he was going to continue on no matter what the circumstances. Though he was going to fight with everything he had, there just wasn't any guarantee.

In this world that is filled with constant betrayals and deceptions, it was unpredictable of was going to happen. And for once, he couldn't guarantee an ultimate strategy where everyone would win. Looking up at the sky, he saw the clouds surrounding the sun. It was as if the dark clouds were conspiring to swallow the whole sun up. Akiyama couldn't see a bright future, and braced himself for what was to come.

* * *

Notes: While we wait for the movie, I hope this can serve as some sort of distraction. I still haven't finished the story yet, so apologizing now for my slow updates. All comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed, and encouraged. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Unexpected Invitation

The Unexpected Invitation

Nao felt nothing was more sincere than a home cooked meal. She wanted to show Akiyama her utmost gratitude for his help. She considered getting him a gift, but it seemed a bit impersonal. Seeing that all he eats are take-outs, she thought what was better than making something healthy and nutritious. Not only does eating fuel the body, it also improves a person's mood. She knew the immense amount of pressure he would be facing soon and decided he needed to loosen up. As a result of persistently convincing him to accept her idea, they were now making their way back from the supermarket.

They walked back in relative silence. It was a comfortable kind of quietness that the both of them didn't mind as they took in the beauty of the calm evening. The sun had just set, casting a warm shade of indigo blue across the serene sky. The minty smell of leaves left them feeling more refreshed than they had in awhile. Nao thought about how the person walking next to her turned from a complete stranger to someone whom she trusted wholeheartedly.

Many people might see Akiyama as a cold and detached person but Nao knew better. Behind those passive eyes was someone with a warm heart. And Nao understood exactly why he put up such a tough exterior in front of people. It was because his sad past and the tragic death of his mom came as a shock so great that he had to protect himself. By putting a distance between himself and everyone else, he wouldn't risk getting hurt or swindled like his mother did. However, though he put up such a cold façade, it did not scare her off. Somehow, Nao felt drawn to him ever since she learned of his existence. And after getting to know him better, she found herself wanting to ease away the worries and pain that haunted him.

Though Akiyama was indifferent to what others thought of him, he had never deliberately harmed anyone. He may be the type of person who didn't like to explain himself, but that didn't mean he was cold-hearted. In fact, he was one of the most considerate and caring person she had ever met. He had been considerate enough to help her when all her friends ignored her during her weakest and loneliest moment. If it wasn't for Akiyama, she would have plundered into deep debt. Nao didn't even want to think what would have happened if she was forced to take on such an infinite amount of debt.

During the many rounds of games, it was only Akiyama who supported her on when the whole world turned their backs on her. In the downsizing game when Fukunaga had purposely betrayed her and everyone in the group conspired against her, he again had been there to help her. As long as Akiyama was around, she didn't feel frightened and for that, Nao was forever grateful for him.

Not only was she grateful for him, she admired his intelligence greatly. He never failed to amaze her each time he came up with a solution no matter how bad things looked. Every time she thought they were going to lose, Akiyama would miraculously pull them out of the hole. From the time he won her money back in the first game, she knew he was different. Even when everyone was stumped, he would stay calm and figure a way out. Like a true genius, no one can understand him, but he understands everything. Sometimes, Nao felt like he could see right through her heart and that scared her for reasons she didn't know why.

When they were half a block away from Nao's apartment, a man rushed up to them. Akiyama stepped in front instinctively. He didn't know what intentions the man in front of them had, but he didn't trust anyone who looked suspicious.

"Sir, Miss, can you please lend me five thousand yen? I lost all my money and it's an emergency!" the man asked desperately.

"Do you seriously expect us to believe you?" Akiyama asked as he observed the person. The man looked like an average middle aged salary man, nothing remarkable at all. He decided that the stranger posed no harm and relaxed his posture.

"Please believe me. I'm from out of town and I received a call from my family that there was an emergency. But on my way back home, I got mugged and lost all my money, cell phone, and credit cards. The banks are closed, so there's no way for me to access anything in my account. I have to hurry and take the train home tonight, please help me!" the man asked again.

"If you're going to con us, you'll need to put in some creativity and make up a better excuse. I've heard this story too many times before you," Akiyama said and signaled him to get out of their way.

"But I'm really telling the truth! No body believes me, I'm begging you," the man said earnestly.

Before Akiyama could reply, a five thousand bill jutted in front of them. It was Nao. She smiled at the man, who looked just as surprised as Akiyama.

"Here, take it," she encouraged him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I won't forget your kindness!" he said bowing as he took the money.

Akiyama made a move to stop the man, but Nao placed a single hand on his arm and shook her head silently. It was her way of asking him to let the man go. He sighed and shook his head in defeat. He knew it was helpless once Nao made up her mind and decided to help someone. The pair watched the man run off much to Akiyama's annoyance. Without another word, they started their walk towards her apartment again.

"I'm glad I was able to help that man," she remarked as they climbed up the stairs. She knew Akiyama was ticked that she believed the man, but she couldn't help it. Call her soft hearted, but she could never reject another person's plea.

"That man was lying straight to our faces. His so called 'emergency' is the standard swindler story. How could you fall for such a lie?"

"Even if it was a lie, it was a harmless one. Clearly, he needed help. Maybe he had some unspeakable reason that he had to resort to doing this. Besides, I'm sure he'll come back when the situation is resolved," she replied with her usual innocent yet gullible smile.

He turned to her with a total look of disbelief on his face. Sometimes, her gullible nature amazed him that he had no words to express it. "Are you always that optimistic?"

"And why you always this pessimistic?" she countered back as they reached the front of her apartment. Just as she fiddled with her keys, something that was poking out from under her door caught her eye.

Nao dropped the bags she was holding, creating a loud thud as it echoed through the empty hallway. Akiyama looked over her shoulder to see what had caused the normally cheery girl to react so strongly. There, he saw it.

It was a flat, rectangular card that was black as coal. Her name was printed in bold letters. It was all too familiar to them because they'd seen it each time they were invited to a new round. It was the official invitation to the Liar Game.


	3. Another 'Liar Game?

Chapter 3 Another 'Liar Game'

Once inside her apartment, they set their things down and turned their attention back to the invitation that had mysteriously appeared.

"A-Akiyama san, do you think it's what I think it is?" Nao stuttered as they continued to stare at the black card.

"Guess we'll find out," he said and picked up the card.

Nao stared unblinkingly at Akiyama as he read the contents of the card. She felt her heart beating wildly against her ribcage as panic surged up. The suspense and fear she was feeling right now was just the same as the time when she had to wait for her college entrance results. She remembered how scared she felt.

She felt disoriented and couldn't organize her thoughts. The longer she waited, the more perplexed she felt. She had already given up her ticket in the semi-finals, why did she receive the invitation to the final round? Did this mean she had to participate in the dreadful game again? She had enjoyed the last couple of days very much; it was a nice relaxing break from the ever intense games they participated in. Seeing the card appear right now brought up feelings of being trapped once again.

"It's not them," he announced ten seconds later. "Just an ordinary invitation card that happens to look like theirs," he informed her and handed the invitation back to her nonchalantly.

Though relieved that it wasn't what she thought it was, Nao was still confused why she suddenly received something like this. She read the contents quickly. It turned out to be an invitation to a gathering for first year students like herself. What's strange is that attendance is mandatory for the purpose of evaluating how they have adjusted to college. Specifically, it was for students under the same declared major. Just then, her clock chimed, breaking her out of her reverie and indicating the start of a new hour.

"Oh my, where did the time go? Sorry, I'll go prepare right away. Make yourself at home in the meantime!" Nao said and vanished into the kitchen.

Akiyama smiled amusedly at her clumsiness. It was typical of Nao to lose herself in her own world and then become panicky at the prospect of causing inconvenience to others. But it really was the thought that counts. When she said she wanted to make him a meal for his help all this time, he couldn't find any excuse to reject her. In reality, he was secretly pleased she'd asked.

* * *

A week later

Nao took a deep breath in as she stood in front of the door. She was actually a little nervous. It was a different kind of nervousness compared to the kind she had when participating in the Liar Game. In the game, she had to be under the constant pressure of losing, which meant having to take on a great amount of debt. But here, it was the social pressure of interacting with people she didn't know.

Inside, it was like any regular party. There were tables lined with trays of food and drinks. Crowds of people were scattered around enjoying themselves. Looking around nervously, Nao looked around for her friends who were in the same major as her.

"Gosh, I wonder where everyone is. Maybe I came too early? Or maybe I came too late that they left already?" she asked no one in particular.

"You know, a conversation usually requires two people," she heard a voice ask her from behind.

Nao stood puzzled. Did she just imagine his voice? Nao thought she must be imagining things and shook her head vigorously. "It can't be. I'm just hearing things, that's all."

"If you keep talking to yourself, people are really going to think you're crazy."

Nao spun around and sure enough, it was none other than the genius swindler appearing in front of her very own eyes. "Akiyama san! It can't be, but what are you doing here? Am I seeing things?"

"I just happened to pass by and remembered that your party was in the area as well. So I thought I'd stop by to see how you're doing," he said as he observed the environment and the people around them carefully.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you! I'm so glad you're here. To be honest, I'm actually a little scared so it's a good thing you happened to pass by." She smiled brightly.

Nao bought his story just like he thought she would. Nao being Nao, she'd never suspect a thing. The truth was that he came to check up on her. Though he knew she's capable of taking care of herself, it was her trusting nature that often gets her tangled up in troublesome situations.

"Well, since you're here, why don't you stay for awhile. I'd feel much better," she admitted.

"Nao!" they heard someone call her name. They turned to see two other girls walking towards their direction.

"Who's this, Nao?" they asked her teasingly as they looked at Akiyama with curious eyes.

"Oh, this is Akiyama Shinichi. He is a friend of mine who's been helping me with a lot of things," she explained. "Actually, we're trying to bring down this organization called—"

"Nice to meet you," he cut her off from going into the details of the Liar Game. It was something others didn't need to know about. Nor did he feel the need to explain. He was simply here to check out the place and since it looked decent, he decided it was time to leave. He didn't want to deal with anymore unnecessary attention than he had to. As he turned towards the door, he heard a voice that belonged to someone he despised and groaned inwardly.

"Nao-chan?"

"Fukunaga san!" she exclaimed happily as she ran up to Fukunaga, who she considered a friend after going through so much together. Yes, it was true that he'd betrayed them several times, but he also helped them too. Nao thought about the time when Fukunaga choose their side over Yokoya during the contraband game. He'd also teamed up with her to trick the other side when during the stationary roulette game.

"It's really you Nao-chan! What a surprise!"

"Yes, what a coincidence. First Akiyama san, then Fukunaga san. It's like a mini reunion," she told him.

"Eh? Akiyama?" he asked and searched for the ex-convict in the large crowd. A moment later, he spotted Akiyama who made his way over to them.

"Akiyama kun. What are you doing here?"

"Inoko. I could ask you the same question," he retorted back. Now that Fukunaga abruptly showed up, he had no choice but to stay. Whenever the mushroom head was involved, things tended to get inexplicably complicated. That cross dresser never had good intentions. Though he proved to be a useful ally at times, Akiyama never did trust him fully.

"One of my clients who happen to be the organizer for this party invited me. And why are you here? Aren't only students invited?"

"Oh, Akiyama san just happened to be in the area. I asked him to stay for awhile," Nao answered for him.

"Oh really? How convenient," Fukunaga commented with an unconvinced tone.

* * *

Everyone was seated around a small round table. Nao sat between Fukunaga and her friend. Akiyama leaned against the wall as he observed from behind.

"Okay, I just learned a new card game, it's really fun," one of her friends suggested.

"Let me introduce the game. It's called Liar Cards."


	4. The Rules of the Game

Rules of the Game

Nao suddenly felt uneasy as her heart rate sped up. "Liar Cards?"

"Yep. It's a card game. The object of the game is to of course get rid of all your cards. First, we'll mix up two decks of cards and then pass it out to everyone, which means we'll each get twenty-six cards. Whoever that goes first starts by throwing out the Ace card, with the face downwards so we can't see anything. The rule is that you have to follow the order and throw out the next number. In other words, after the first person goes, the next person must throw out a number two card. The next person who goes after that will then have to throw out a three and we continue on like that. However, you get to decide the number of cards you put down; so if you happen to have a couple of cards of the same number you need to throw out, you can choose to throw out all of it or some or just even one of them. Note that the symbol doesn't matter. So if you have four twos, you can throw out all four cards or however many you want. The fun part of the game is tricking other players into believing you really have the cards even if you don't. Does everyone get it?"

"But doesn't that mean we have to lie?" Nao asked. She couldn't believe she was in yet another game that requires lying. Just when she got out of one, she gets thrown into another. The irony was actually funny, maybe it was meant to be after all.

"Of course, that's the fun part! Also, if you suspect a person is lying, you can call it and if that person really is lying, then all the cards in the pile goes to that person. If the person didn't lie, then you'll be the one to take the cards. First person to finish their own cards wins."

"Okay, sound good! But to make it even more fun, let's decide on rewards and punishments," Ako reminded the group.

"Hmm, since we're just playing for fun, how about the loser treats everyone to dinner?" Yumi suggested.

"I'm in!" Fukunaga chimed in immediately.

Nao grew silent with hesitation. She didn't feel too good about playing such a game. It almost felt like she was back in the Liar Game again. "I don't know guys, maybe I'll just watch you guys play instead."

"Come on Nao, it's just a game. Don't worry so much," Yumi told her.

So when it was decided they'd all play except Akiyama, the game started. After all cards were passed out, Nao organized her cards by numbers from smallest to largest. It looked good, she thought. She had almost everything except for the number six.

"I'll start first, then Nao, followed by Fukunaga san and Ako goes last," Yumi announced. She placed down two cards, with the backside facing up. "Two Aces."

It was her turn. Nao looked at her own cards. She had two cards with the number two, so she added both cards to the pile. "Two twos."

Next was Fukunaga. He smiled widely. "Wow, can't believe my luck tonight. Five-threes!" he said and put down five cards. Nao looked at Fukunaga; he looked so confident that she had no reason to believe otherwise.

Ako went next and placed two cards down. With the first round over, Nao smiled to herself. She thought the game didn't seem as hard as she originally anticipated. As long as she had the right card, she'd be safe and wouldn't have to lie.

The round continued with Yumi who placed three cards down. "Three-fives."

Now, it was back to Nao again. To her horror, she realized she was going to have to lie without any sixes on hand. Seeing she had no other choice, she placed a single card down. With the most neutral expression she could muster up, she steadied her voice. "Six."

"Liar!" Fukunaga pointed at her and flipped her card revealing an eight of spades.

"How did you know?!" she asked Fukunaga confusedly. She didn't understand how he saw through her.

Fukunaga shook his head slowly as if he was saddened. "Nao, Nao, Nao. It's too easy to tell when you're not telling the truth. You show everything on your face; it's like you have a honest switch on top of your head that flips on and off."

Nao looked helplessly at them. Was it her fault that she's honest? Having been brought up to believe in others, she found it hard to comprehend why some people can't acknowledge her own beliefs. Though many people have told her that it was a major disadvantage to be stupidly honest, she rather be that than to cheat others for her own benefit.

"Uh, why don't we continue?" Yumi interrupted.

"I think, it's time for a break," a voice declared. Nao turned to look at Akiyama who had been silent all this time.

"Alright, I'm getting thirsty anyway, so I'll go get a drink," Fukunaga said and got up.

"Us too. We'll be back," her friends informed her and left the table.

When everyone was gone, Akiyama approached the table. "Akiyama san. What do I do? I'm no good at these sorts of games."

"That won't be a problem. I have a plan."

"A plan?"

He smiled confidently as he watched the three oblivious people in front of them. She saw the familiar trademark smirk he put on whenever he had something up his sleeve. It was a smile that was reserved when he was certain of the outcome. "A plan that will guarantee your victory."

* * *

Hello! Sorry for the slow update, I had a hard time explaining the rules. Short chapter, but hopefully, I can get the next one up sooner. Thanks for reading!


	5. Strategies

Sorry for the late update. My laptop broke down and I lost all of my work. For those of you who are curious, this story is based more on the drama. I've only read a few chapters of the manga, so if there are differences, that's the reason. Also, I rated this as friendship, but there'll also be some Akiyama X Nao moments. Thanks!

* * *

Yuji Fukunaga kept a mindful eye on the two individuals who were now talking quietly by themselves. It was as if they were wrapped up in their own realm. He didn't know what they were talking about, but he was sure Akiyama was teaching Nao a few tricks to winning the game. The two were such an interesting pair to him. One was a hopeless, honest idiot while the other one was a cool genius. How those two teamed up intrigued him right from the beginning and for that reason, he was especially observant of them.

Though the two seemed like such a mismatch, Fukunaga thought otherwise. They were a mismatch that complemented one another. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually liked the two. Though he had called Nao an idiot numerous times, he developed a liking for that stupidity that was characteristically hers . Everyone else was calculative, but with her, Fukunaga didn't feel the need to guard against the girl. Even if she was a honest fool, she had her good points too. She has a good handle in reading people, a quality Akiyama doesn't have. She is often intuitively correct and has a touch in getting people to trust her. Akiyama on the other hand, was a different story. In the period he had gotten to know Akiyama, Fukunaga found the guy complex, annoying, and admirable at the same time. Annoying because he outsmarted him in every single game, but admirable because of his capability to accurately strategize and outwit the games.

The relationship Nao and Akiyama shared was somehow making them stronger. They were both protective of one another. Akiyama could be ruthless to others, but with Nao, he was always lenient towards her no matter what mistakes she made. Whenever Nao was in trouble, Akiyama would no doubt be there to resolve them. And Nao was the same. The concern she displayed for Akiyama was different from the concern she had for other people. Under the influence of Nao, Akiyama is slowly but surely learning to let go of past grudges. Whatever their relationship was, Fukunaga witnessed their gradual change over the short time they became acquainted. With Nao, she is still blindly trusting people, but she has also grown to think a bit more outside the box. With Akiyama, Fukunaga didn't know how to describe it, but he is subtly becoming softer as a whole.

* * *

"A sure win strategy? How is that possible? When did you figure it out?" Nao asked.

"When I was watching you guys play," he replied simply.

"You're always a step ahead of everyone," Nao commented.

"Take a look at the cards from the pile."

Nao flipped them and scanned the cards quickly. Her eyes widened with surprise when it dawned on her. Everyone had lied. All the cards thrown out were not what was actually called. The cards were all randomly mixed; what's more, some numbers hadn't even been called yet. The three cards Yumi had put down claiming them as fives didn't correspond to what she said. Two were really fives, but the other one was a different number. Fukunaga's were even more exaggerated – none of the five cards matched nor were they even close to what he called. It was a complete mix of cards. She was half shocked that she'd been ignorant of what had been going on and also half saddened that her own friends were capable of being such good liars.

Akiyama watched her face fall at the realization that she had been deceived. "Do you get it now? The point of the game is to lie and convince others into believing that you're telling the truth while getting rid of your cards," he told her evenly.

"But, how can I tell if they're faking it. They all make it so believable," she argued. It was near impossible for her to decipher whether a person was deceiving her or not. Many times, she didn't understand how he remained calm no matter what it was that happened.

"That IS a problem…especially for you," he agreed. Nao's inability to read or question another person's motive is the main thing that is hindering her. Her limitless will to believe others mystifies him to no end was indeed an understatement. Sometimes, Akiyama wondered how she managed to survive in the world with the way she had been doing. However, that was not the point.

"Even if you can't tell from their facial expressions, you can still win and correctly guess who's lying," Akiyama assured her.

"I can?"

"Reorder all your cards including the new ones you've accumulated," he instructed her.

Nao did as she was told. All her cards were lined up on the table from lowest to highest numerically.

"You now have thirty-eight cards. That's more than one third of all the cards total. That gives you have a pretty good overview of how things look like. Now, tell me what is the maximum number of cards you can get for one number. For example, what is the highest number of cards you can get for Jacks?" he asked.

"Eight. Because there are two decks - four Jacks from each deck makes it possible to get eight Jacks at most."

"Correct. How many Jacks do you have?" he asked next.

"Umm, let's see..…I have six in all," she answered as she counted them from the pile.

"That's six out of eight possible. Because the other players got rid of them in the first round, you now have them to your advantage. In the next round, when it gets to Jacks, you can tell if the person is lying if they put out more than two cards."

"That's right! I have six, so they can't have more than two," she exclaimed as she worked out the logic. It made complete sense. Nao loved it was whenever Akiyama exposed the loopholes and reasoning behind the games.

"The same things applies to all other cards. Another strategy is you need to look ahead. With the last round, you left off at six. When the game starts again, you will begin at the next consecutive number. So assuming no one interrupts the order, what will your next number be after everybody gets a turn?"

Nao mentally counted out the numbers. "I will be starting at seven, so it'll be Jack on my next turn."

"If you have those cards, then it won't be a problem. But if you don't have any, it's a problem seeing your poor lying skills. If that is the case, then you need to pay extra attention to the other players and see if they're lying before it gets to your turn," he pointed out.

"What about if I don't have a certain number or if I don't have enough cards to guess that a person is lying. How will I know if they're lying?"

"Then you'll need to use your own judgment. Using some basic probability rules, good memory, and luck, you should be able to handle it," Akiyama told her.

"Okay," she nodded. She was going to put in her best efforts to prove that she wouldn't need to lie to win the game. No matter what, Nao believed that if not lying would ultimately help everyone.

"Also, Fukunaga will try to trick you. Be careful," he reminded her sternly.

"I will."

"Just do what I tell you and you won't even have to lie."

"Hai! I understand, I'll try my best!"

Akiyama nodded slightly and returned casually to his spot by the wall. Staring off in another direction, it was as if nothing had happened at all.

The others returned to the table.

"Alright, everyone ready to play?"


	6. To Believe

To Believe

"Can't believe I actually won! And it was all thanks to you!" Nao exclaimed excitedly as they walked back from the party. She was skipping merrily along the now empty streets.

The results however, weren't surprising to Akiyama who expected it to end the way it did. It was exactly what he predicted. He nodded nonchalantly just to humor her; it was a big feat for her after all.

"Though I won, I feel sorry for Yumi san. She ended up losing…"

"That's the price for lying." Akiyama believed people should get retribution for their own actions. He didn't agree with retaliation, but those who commit deliberate acts of ill will should be met with consequences accordingly. This was not much different.

Nao's face turned somber suddenly. "It seems like I'll always be connected to Liar Game one way or another. I'm out of the game, but like tonight, I somehow got sucked into playing a similar game. I'm constantly reminded of how the world takes lying so casually."

"That's how the world has been along. Don't tell me you're giving up?"

"No, never. If anything, I'm motivated even more. I still want to help them…the others

who are still in the game. But I can't do anything, it's up to you now, Akiyama san." Though she grew to accept the fact that people do lie for all kinds of reasons, she refused to believe that trust doesn't exist when there are no benefits involved.

"I'm going to do everything I can to defeat them. Those people who enjoy watching others suffer, I will stop them," he said determinedly.

"Ne, Akiyama san," she asked after a silent moment.

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think will be in the final stage?"

"Who knows…."

For the first time, she sensed hesitation from the usually confident man. She'd noticed that through the course of the game, he'd changed. The one standing next to her right now was in a constant state of pent up tension as if he was shouldering the entire world. In the beginning, he was only interested in helping her win, so the pressure had been low. She saw how he displayed a proud smugness whenever he announced his win over his opponents. But as they progressed through the games and got closer to the end, he grew more and more withdrawn. She could see the heavy weight of burden resting on his shoulders now that she wouldn't be able to fight by his side. They were finally at the final and so much was at stake that she could only imagine the amount of stress he felt. In the time she knew him, she had constantly relied on him. She wished she could take away his burdens at least this time for once. He had been through enough already.

"I know how much pressure you're under…"

"I won't stop until I bring them down." That was a definite. Akiyama knew it'd be a hard last battle, but that wouldn't change his mind.

"I believe you will stop them. I have faith in you," she said. And they were truly her heart felt feelings. Akiyama san always kept his promise so if he said he'd stop them, she knew he would no matter what.

And he felt it too. The words she said made him feel as if he wasn't alone in the world anymore. He felt warm that someone trusted him so unconditionally. It brought an unexplainable source of strength that made him feel renewed. He stopped walking and turned to stare at her intently as if it was for the first time they'd met.

She watched the permanent scowl that was usually fixed on his face melt away. For an instance, she was able to see a gentleness cross his face. The darkness that'd been clouding his eyes seemed to have lifted. It was a vulnerable expression, but it was honest and genuine. Nao felt her heart skip a beat at seeing this unguarded side of Akiyama.

"What can I do to help you?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"This. This…is enough."

Before she could interpret what he meant, a voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me." They turned at the sudden intruder.

"It's you," Nao said when she realized it was the man they helped last time. Akiyama claimed the man was a swindler, but she couldn't refrain from helping him. She remembered how annoyed Akiyama san was.

"I just wanted to thank you for your generous help. I got back home and settled everything in time all thanks to you."

"That's great! I'm glad everything is fine," she smiled whole-heartedly.

"Here is the money your borrowed me. And this is a token of my gratitude," he said and produced a pair of phone charms. It was a silver chain with a pair of hands intertwined at the end.

"Oh, I can't take it. I only meant to give a helping hand," she replied shaking her head.

"Please, I insist," the man continued to push the items into her hand.

"Okay then, I'll accept them. Thank you."

"They symbolize trust between two people. I think it suits you very well. Thanks again, you'll be blessed!" he said and bowed once more before leaving.

"So good karma does exist after all," Akiyama announced as they resumed their walk. He realized that once in awhile, good things do happen.

"This is for you," Nao announced and handed a single phone charm to him.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

She smiled her usual carefree smile. He called it the 'Nao' smile. It was the smile that always managed to get him to do things he normally would decline. "Aren't glad Akiyama san? That there are also honest people who does speak the truth."

He pondered for a moment. "I guess," he answered simply and pocketed the charm. She smiled a satisfied smile at his actions.

Maybe one day, he'd be able to believe in people again. Maybe it was just possible after all. They continued to walk down the path as the stars twinkled brightly.

THE END

* * *

It's finished! Thanks for clicking on my story and giving it a try. I know I haven't updated as often as I should have, so apologies for that. Hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Love Liar Game! Comments please?

March 13, 2010


End file.
